M16A4
The M16A4 is a Burst Fire assault rifle, featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Heroes, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, and briefly in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign In campaign, the M16 can only be found in "War Pig". It is occasionally dropped (sometimes with the M203) by dead Marines. It can also be obtained in "All In" through console commands. In Modern Warfare Remastered however, the M16A4 w/ M203 is available as well in the level F.N.G., where the player can pick one up from Sgt. Newcastle. The M16A4 in campaign is fully automatic. The M16A4 with M203 is also used by Lt. Vasquez. If the Infinite Ammo cheat is enabled and an M16A4 is picked up with the M203, the fully-automatic rate of fire of the grenade launcher is very fast and greatly surpasses that of the M4A1, having a RoF of 600 RPM. The M203 on the M4A1 (200 RPM) and the GP-25 on the AK-47 (120 RPM) have much slower fully-automatic rates of fire. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M16A4 is available at level 1, in the default class Assault. In contrast to the campaign version of the weapon, it fires in three-round bursts. It can be fitted with a Silencer, Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, and M203 Grenade Launcher. The M16A4 kills in 3 shots, or one 1 burst if the whole burst connects, up to 42 meters, after which it becomes a 4 shot kill. With Stopping Power it is a 2 shot kill up to 42 meters and always a 1 burst kill at any range. Headshots come with a 1.4x multiplier, and reduces the shots needed to kill by one in most circumstances, though they do not benefit the M16A4 with Stopping Power at close range. The M16A4 fires at 900 RPM for the burst and an average of 437 RPM when factoring in the delays between bursts. There is a burst delay of 200 milliseconds, however this is decreased to 134 milliseconds with the Double Tap perk. The M16A4 has very low recoil per shot (a value of 45 to each side, 60 upward, and 30 downward with 1500 centerspeed) and this is further aided by its burst fire nature. Wall penetration is standard and the same as that of all other assault rifles. Reload speed is near the best among assault rifles, at 2.0 seconds loaded and 2.365 unloaded. The M16A4 is highly effective from a medium distance, as its burst fire is not reliable in close quarter combat: if the first burst does not kill, then the opponent is given a significant window to retaliate. Additionally, when fired from the hip while moving the M16A4 is highly inaccurate. However, Steady Aim shrinks the hipfire reticule to sizes comparable to SMGs, making the weapon fairly accurate from the hip, even while moving. Thus, even at close range, an M16A4 with Steady Aim and Stopping Power can still be very effective. Double Tap decreases the delay between the firing of each of the three bullets in a single burst. With Double Tap the burst delay is decreased from 200 milliseconds to 134 milliseconds. This can be somewhat useful in many situations, as there is a higher chance of all three bullets hitting the target and the shorter time between bursts makes the weapon more effective in CQB. However, Stopping Power is still considerably better as it kills faster at all ranges while using less ammo and having less recoil. The only exception to this is in Hardcore, where Stopping Power has no effect on the M16A4, as it only needs one shot to kill from any range, assuming the target is not behind cover. Handling statistics are average for the most part. ADS time is 250 milliseconds and M16A4 users move at 90% speed, only outclassed by SMGs and Shotguns. Hipfire spread is the same as the other assault rifles. M16A4 users move at 75% base movement when ADS, being average for the class. The only different stat from the other Assault Rifles is the draw time at 350 milliseconds, rivaling the speed of pistols. Overall handling statistics are average for its class with the exception of the draw time. The M16A4's high power, low recoil, lack of sway, quick reload, high rate of fire per burst, and easy conservation of ammunition due to its burst fire make it a capable weapon in almost all circumstances. Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Old School Mode The M16A4 appears in Old School Mode with 30 rounds in the magazine and 60 rounds of reserve ammunition. *Ambush - Found with an ACOG Scope on the north-eastern street with the craters, at the OpFor spawn side of the main road. *Backlot - Found with an ACOG Scope along the eastern street, towards the northeast of the construction site, near the tank. *Wet Work - Found with an M203 to the southeast of the southern bridge. Gallery ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' M16A4 CoD4.png|The M16A4 in first-person M16A4 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Aiming down the sights M16A4 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the M16A4 M16A4 Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the M16A4 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered'' M16A4 MWR.png|The M16A4 in first-person M16A4 Iron sights MWR.png|Aiming down the sights M16A4 Reloading MWR.png|Reloading the M16A4 M16A4 Cocking MWR.png|Cocking the M16A4 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the M16A4 appears as one of the two assault rifles in game. The M16A4 bears a vague resemblance to the one in the console versions (though it can still be identified as an M16A4), and it is fully automatic (like the one in Call of Duty 4 campaign mode). It has a much slower rate of fire, but it does more damage per bullet to compensate for this. In single player, the M16A4 is only found with a Holographic Sight, as opposed to iron sights in multiplayer. This does not matter, since the iron sights are just as accurate as the Holographic, and provide a better peripheral view. In single player, the M16A4 is most effective at long range, though it is still effective at close-medium range. In multiplayer, it is only effective at long ranges. Its low rate of fire prevents it from being effective at close range, unless the enemy does not see the player. The M16A4 also has the third slowest melee speed, making it even less effective in close encounters. File:CoD4DS M16A4 Holographic.png|Aiming down the Holographic Sight. CoD4DS M16A4 Multiplayer.png|The M16A4 in Multiplayer. File:M16A4 CoD4DS Ironsigts.png|Iron Sights. M16A4 Pick Up Icon DS Modern Warfare.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the Campaign, the M16A4 is seen in both Rangers and Task Force 141 missions. It can be found on dead Task Force 141 members on TF141 missions as well as dead Rangers outside the White House. It is commonly found with Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, the underslung M203 or no attachments at all. It fires in bursts in both single player and multiplayer, unlike its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, which is fully automatic in the Campaign. Multiplayer The M16A4 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is unlocked at level 40. The M16A4 is a high damage per bullet Assault Rifle, dealing 40-30 damage. Within 37.5 meters, the M16A4 deals forty damage, taking three shots to kill, or two with a headshot. Damage decreases linearly until fifty meters, where the M16A4 drops to thirty damage, taking four shots to kill, or three with headshots. The M16A4 is a one shot kill at any range in hardcore game types when disregarding Painkiller and shooting through walls. This high damage makes the M16A4 very quick to kill with three shots, but the burst fire limitation makes the M16A4 slow to kill at longer ranges and if the player misses bullets within the burst. The M16A4 shoots through obstacles just as well as any other Assault Rifle, punching easily through thin barriers but not being able to shoot through thick ones effectively. With Stopping Power equipped, the M16A4 becomes a 2-3 hit kill, dealing 56-42 damage at the same ranges as above. This increase in damage guarantees the M16A4 a one burst kill at any range, and a two headshot kill at any range. With the M16A4's burst rate of fire, it has one of the fastest two shot kills of all Assault Rifles. The M16A4's biggest weakness is its average rate of fire. The M16A4 has a burst fire limitation, firing three round bursts. Within the burst, the M16A4 fires at 937.5 RPM, only short of the FAMAS in this regard. Overall, however, the M16A4 fires at a measly 459 RPM overall if firing as fast as possible, the slowest maximum rate of fire of any assault rifle. This rate of fire heavily limits the M16A4's potential. The M16A4's accuracy is mediocre. Opinion on the iron sights vary from player to player, and the recoil on the M16A4 is moderate, kicking in a net upwards direction. The recoil accumulates heavily within the burst due to the high rate of fire. The centerspeed is moderate at 1500, but within the burst, 1500 centerspeed does not do very much to combat the combination of a moderate recoil profile and a high centerspeed. This combination makes the M16A4 less accurate than the FAMAS, which fires faster than the M16A4. When equipped with the Holographic Sight, the M16A4's recoil profile becomes smaller, becoming the same size as that of the FAMAS. Because the M16A4 fires more slowly than the FAMAS and has a significantly higher centerspeed, the M16A4 becomes one of the most accurate assault rifles with the Holographic Sight equipped, and doesn't leave the M16A4 statistically dominated by the FAMAS. The M16A4's handling characteristics are good among assault rifles. The M16A4 allows the user to move at ninety percent of the base speed, aim down the sight in 250 milliseconds, and although it has a moderate hipfire spread and poor hipfire performance due to the burst firing mechanism, the M16A4 makes up for it with exceptionally quick reloads, taking 1.1 seconds to Reload Cancel the weapon. This speed is exceptionally quick, and allows users to be relatively safe when reloading. The M16A4 has the standard Assault Rifle magazine capacity of thirty rounds, or 45 with Extended Mags. The M16A4 starts off with ninety rounds total when not using Scavenger Pro. The M16A4 has the usual assortment of assault rifle attachments. The Grenade Launcher is a powerful tool in combat, and given the M16A4 can get a one burst kill without Stopping Power, the M16A4 can be a worthwhile assault rifle to use with a Grenade Launcher and Danger Close. The Shotgun adds a long range, weak damage shotgun to the M16A4. This is a notable improvement from the M16A4's hipfire performance, making the Shotgun another worthwhile attachment. The optical attachments has all standard assault rifle sights, but usually, the Holographic Sight outclasses the other optical attachments due to its great accuracy bonus. The Holographic Sight is one of the most popular attachments on the M16A4, and makes the M16A4 much more competitive in the face of the FAMAS. The Heartbeat Sensor provides miniature radar that notifies players to the nearby presence of non-Ninja enemies and allies. Allies light up green, while enemies light up red, while also hinting at the general direction their pulse is coming from. The Heartbeat Sensor doesn't bring any clear cut downside to the table, but its effect in combat isn't needed for experienced players. The Silencer reduces the M16A4's range while softening the sound of weapons fire, removing the red dot made while firing off the mini map, and reducing muzzle flash. The M16A4 relies a lot on heavy damage to compensate for a poor overall fire rate, so in most cases, the Silencer is a poor attachment choice. FMJ increases the M16A4's ability to shoot through surfaces. Given the M16A4's impressive damage profile, this makes the M16A4 one of the best assault rifles for shooting through barriers, sometimes still netting one burst kills through cover when also using Stopping Power. Extended Mags increases the M16A4's magazine capacity to 45 rounds. This can be deemed as unnecessary, given how slowly the M16A4 chews through ammo and how effective the M16A4 is with every bullet. Considering the M16A4 also reloads quickly, there is almost no reason to use the attachment. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery M16A4 MW2.png|The M16A4 in first-person. M16A4 Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. M16A4 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M16A4. Note the 2D cartridge. M16A4 missing receiver MW2.png|If the player puts their sensitivity on high and spin right, they can see that the right side of the receiver of the M16A4 is not present. Ranger with M16A4 at Whiskey Hotel.png|A Ranger being killed while holding an M16A4 with the M203 Grenade Launcher. Ranger with M16A4 in Afghanistan.png|A Ranger firing an M16A4 in "Team Player". Multiple M16A4 S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Some unusable M16A4s found in "S.S.D.D". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 789 RPM per burst (420 overall) (SP & Survival mode) 909 RPM per burst (452 overall) (MP) |recoil = Low |fire = 3-round burst |used = Delta Force, USMC, U.S. Army Rangers |HUD= |mult = Head: 1.4 (MP)}} The M16A4 was first seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Special Ops Trailer. It fires in three-round bursts, like in previous games, but with a lower rate of fire. It is a starting weapon in Tier 4 Survival Mode maps, and is equipped with a Red Dot Sight. Campaign The primary use of the M16A4 is in "Goalpost", where it is used by the dismounted crew of Rhino 2, and can be found from them and other allied soldiers with no attachments, an ACOG Scope, or an M203. If found with the M203, the weapon will switch over to using the Modern Warfare 2 model while using the launcher. The M16A4 with ACOG Sight/Grenade Launcher or even no attachments, is also used by Sandman in the mission "Iron Lady". Multiplayer The M16A4 is a three-round burst assault rifle, unlocked at level 4 along with Create-A-Class. The M16A4 is a very high damage per bullet weapon. Up close, the M16A4 deals 50 damage, allowing it to kill in just two shots, meaning the M16A4 can still kill an enemy up close if one bullet in the burst misses the enemy. However, this damage is short-lived, as it quickly becomes a three shot kill, and then becomes a four shot kill at longer ranges, making two bursts necessary unless headshots are taken into account. The M16A4 has moderate penetration power, making it capable of shooting through thin surfaces. In Hardcore game modes, the M16A4 will usually kill in one shot, but will occasionally need two at long range or against Last Stand users. This damage profile makes the M16A4 a very strong assault rifle that can reward accurate players dearly with a fast time-to-kill. The M16A4 counterbalances its high damage per bullet with a low rate of fire. The bullets in the burst will fire at 909 RPM; however, the M16A4 has a lengthy burst delay, limiting the overall rate of fire to a mere 452 RPM. This is by far the worst rate of fire overall in the assault rifle class, and as such, players should take great care into making their shots count, or else they will be punished with an extended time-to-kill ratio. The M16A4 has good accuracy. The iron sights may be a tad uncomfortable to use for some, but the M16A4 has very low recoil in the burst, and courtesy of the burst delay, the M16A4 will recenter perfectly for the next burst to ensue. This places the M16A4 among the most accurate weapons in the game, which can help users in landing their bursts on target. The M16A4's handling traits are mostly of the norm. The hip-fire box is the standard size, the aim down sights time is 250 milliseconds, and the user will move at 90% of the base speed. The M16A4 can reload in as short as 2.03 seconds, but will take as short as 2.36 seconds to perform a reload if the magazine is empty. Regardless of which, both are fairly quick, making Sleight of Hand a non-necessity. The M16A4 has an unusual assortment of attachments, as Rapid Fire is available for selection, while retaining all other attachments available to be selected. The optical attachments can be a viable option in order to put the M16A4's great accuracy to better use, either by getting a better sight fixture, or by getting a zoom advantage. However, all of the optical options will be disabled through an EMP without using Assassin Pro. The Suppressor is not a good fit for the M16A4, as the weapon is very dependent on its high damage. As such, any benefit in stealth is often nullified through the downside in damage which can ensue. The Grenade Launcher is generally a poor attachment choice, as even against unarmed enemies, it is unlikely to net a kill due to its poor explosive radius. As well, Blast Shield users will prove near-impossible to kill outside of Hardcore game modes. The Underbarrel shotgun is also a relatively poor choice, as although it can help the M16A4's poor close-quarters performance, the underbarrel shotgun is unreliable in its regard, often missing vital one-shot kills. Rapid Fire will increase the M16A4's rate of fire, both in the burst and overall. The M16A4's rate of fire per burst will be 1136 RPM per burst, and the M16A4 will fire at 502 RPM overall. Although this is still the worst in its class and only barely surpasses a Type 95's rate of fire without the attachment, it can be very beneficial to the M16A4's performance, as the M16A4's CQC prowess is improved significantly, and even more so if combined with Steady Aim. However, this elevated rate of fire can cause the player to miss shots at medium ranges out, as the M16A4's centerspeed can't counteract the recoil as well due to the elevated rate of fire giving less time to counteract the recoil. The Heartbeat Sensor will alert the player of non-Assassin Pro enemies within a certain radius. Due to the popularity of Assassin Pro, it is ill advised to rely on this attachment for a radar advantage, but the attachment provides no true downside, and as such, isn't a bad choice to consider if nothing else is of interest to the player. However, it falls to the effects of an EMP. Extended Mags is not a very useful attachment on the M16A4, as the player will generally not be at a shortage of ammunition with the M16A4 as quickly as they would when wielding a fully-automatic weapon. However, Extended Mags is a purely beneficial attachment, providing more ammunition, and less frequent reloads. Extended Mags should always be considered when looking for an attachment that gives pure bonus. In terms of Proficiencies, the Focus proficiency would be the best bet if using the M16A4 at a medium range, as a mere couple of shots landed on the player can throw their aim off wildly, and lessening the flinch caused in this regard is a good way to retain accuracy over the longer sidelines. Stability can prove useful in reducing the sway when aiming down the sights, which can cause a vital shot to miss at a distance. Attachments is always useful in fitting an extra attachment on the M16A4, if desired. Kick is not very useful on the M16A4, as the weapon does not kick very much by default, and as such, it is less of a priority. Impact can prove quite effective on the M16A4, as its high damage per shot allows the player to put the improved wall penetration power to greater effect than with lower damage assault rifles like the SCAR-L. Special Ops The M16A4 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The M16A4 is an alternate weapon in the Mission Mode challenge Stay Sharp. Survival Mode The M16A4 is the starting weapon for Tier 4 (Insane) Survival Mode missions, along with the Five Seven, and is also unlocked by default from the Weapon Armory for $3000. The M16A4 is a solid overall weapon for Survival, especially on maps where the player will be trying to hold an area with long sightlines, due to its good accuracy and low recoil. However, as the rounds continue to increase, it would be of best interest to swap it for a higher powered weapon or a LMG, as it will take multiple rounds to kill enemies in later waves. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M203) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery M16A4 MW3.png|The M16A4 in first-person. M16A4 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming down the sights. M16A4 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the M16A4. Note the solid magazine. M16A4 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the M16A4. M16A4 ADS Pre-release MW3.png|Early footage of the M16A4; note the Modern Warfare 2 style Red Dot Sight. M16A4 3rd Person MW3.png|The M16A4 in third-person. M16A4_Third_person_MW3.png|Another view of the M16A4 in third person Demonstration M16A4 demo MW3 Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M16A4 only appears once in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, during a cutscene in which Woods strangles a Viet Cong soldier with it. It appears to be the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare model. Viet Cong Kill BOII.png|The M16A4's very brief appearance in Black Ops II. Call of Duty Online The M16A4 appears in Call of Duty Online. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Grenade Launcher (EGM) *Underbarrel Shotgun *Angled Grip *Foregrip *Heartbeat Sensor *Silencer *Flash Suppressor *Laser Sight *Adjustable Stock *Quickdraw Handle *Extended Mag *Fast Mag *FMJ Gallery M16A4 old CoDO.png|Older M16A4 model with carrying handle in first person M16A4 M203 CoDO.png|The current M16A4 fitted with a Grenade Launcher M16A4 ADS CoDO.png|Aiming down the sights M16A4 Reload CoDO.png|Reloading Call of Duty: Ghosts The M16A4 is seen in the perk icons for Reflex and Overkill. Reflex menu icon CoDG.png|Reflex icon Overkill Perk Menu Icon CoDG.png|Overkill icon Call of Duty: Heroes The M16A4 was held by Price and by Assault Soldiers Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The words "BLUE4" and "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56x45mm NATO, M4A1 Carbine" in bold blue letters is visible on the side of the M16A4. *The M16A4 will always have an M203 on the kill icon/pickup icon. *The M4A1 and M16A4 share the same serial number. *The fire selector is on semi-auto, not burst. *The front sights on the M16A4, and its grenade launcher variant, are different sizes in campaign mode. The grenade launcher's variant is skinnier than the regular M16A4 variant. *When the grenade launcher attachment is selected, the model will change from an RIS handguard to one with the M203 and its own handguard. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *The M16A4 in multiplayer lacks part of its rear sight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The markings on the side of the M16A4 say, "Made By Infinity, Tool For Victory, U.S. No Refunds". *In the campaign, its pick-up icon will always be seen with an under-mounted grenade launcher, even if one is not attached. *In S.S.D.D., there's an M16A4 right at the back of the lorry, in front of the building where the player learns the basics in training. However, it is unobtainable. *The M16A4's carrying handle has an optic rail attached on top. Oddly, the handle still gets removed when putting any optical sight on the weapon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In Survival Mode, all of the Delta Squad members will use M16A4s without any attachments. *If the player reloads an unloaded M16A4 that has a Hybrid Sight attached, the player will hear no sound. *The Trademark front sight is somewhat attached in the handguard of the rifle (Making it look like the sight is attached in the handguard, not the barrel.), instead of the previous installments. Call of Duty: Heroes *Every M16A4 is equipped with a M203 grenade launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered * The number "36" can be seen written on the stock of the weapon. ru:M16A4 Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Assault Rifles Category:The Vet & The n00b Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Assault Rifles